Nothing More
by tyngst
Summary: Renjun sudah cukup pusing dengan perasaannya terhadap sang sahabat yang tak mungkin terbalas, dan ia benar-benar tidak butuh tambah dipusingkan dengan keberadaan sang atlet kebanggaan sekolah. [NCT AU, OOC] [Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Mark Lee, Na Jaemin; NoRen, slight!MarkRen, MarkMin]


**Nothing More**

Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Mark Lee, Na Jaemin

Other NCT members

Romance, Friendship, Drama

NCT © SM Entertainment

* * *

Pintu dari sebuah kamar dengan pencahayaan minim serta interior yang didominasi warna putih tersebut terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok remaja bersurai hitam. Sosok itu terlihat melongokkan kepala ke dalam kamar, sebelum ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika tatapannya jatuh pada _gundukan_ yang terdapat di atas tempat tidur.

Mark Lee, nama dari remaja tersebut, melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamar, kemudian menghampiri jendela yang berada di sisi kamar, menarik gorden yang menutupi jendela, agar sinar matahari pagi dapat masuk ke dalam kamar gelap itu.

Yang langsung menimbulkan erangan protes dari arah tempat tidur.

"Huang Renjun, sampai kapan mau tidur terus? Ayo bangun!"

Terdengar balasan berupa gumaman tak jelas, berasal dari sosok yang masih bergelung di atas tempat tidur, sekujur tubuhnya terbalut oleh selimut bermotif kartun _Moomin_ , kecuali bagian kepalanya. Mark mendecakkan lidahnya begitu melihat bahwa sosok yang merupakan sahabatnya itu malah memutar tubuhnya menghadap tembok, menyamankan posisi tidurnya, dan bukannya bangun.

"Pelajaran pertamamu hari ini Kim _ssaem_ , kan? Sekarang sudah jam tujuh lewat 15, Renjun. Kau—"

Mark belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, ketika terdapat pergerakan tiba-tiba, dengan sosok di tempat tidur, Renjun, yang buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya sebelumnya, dengan cepat meraih handuk dan seragam yang tergantung di gagang pintu lemari pakaiannya, sampai kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya itu. Mark hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya, sebelum sebuah senyum geli terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu daritadi kalau sekarang sudah jam tujuh lewat, Mark? Kau memang sengaja mau membuatku terlambat, kan? Dasar!" Mark dapat mendengar seruan Renjun yang berasal dari dalam kamar mandi, membuat Mark memutar bola matanya jengah. Padahal ibu Renjun sudah berusaha membangunkan anaknya itu sejak jam setengah tujuh, tapi salahkan saja Renjun yang terus-terusan kembali tidur setiap kali dibangunkan, membuat Mark harus turun tangan.

"Kalau kau terlambat maka aku juga akan ikut-ikutan terlambat, bodoh. Kita kan pergi bersama," Mark berkata dengan volume suara yang tidak terlalu keras, hingga Renjun pasti tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Mark, dengan seragamnya yang sudah terpakai dengan rapi, memandang berkeliling di kamar yang didominasi warna putih serta pernak-pernik berbau _Moomin_ tempatnya berada sekarang, sebelum tatapannya jatuh pada meja belajar dengan buku-buku yang berserakan di atasnya.

Ia menghela napasnya, sebelum melangkah menuju meja belajar itu, meraih tas berwarna abu-abu, memilah-milah buku dari atas meja belajar, dan memasukannya ke dalam tas yang masih kosong.

"Bagaimana kau hidup kalau tidak ada aku, coba," Mark bergumam, menutup resleting tas yang merupakan tas sekolah milik Renjun, sebelum menoleh pada pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, menampilkan Renjun yang sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, yang sama persis dengan Mark.

"Kau sedang apa berdiri di situ?" Renjun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandang Mark dengan tatapan—sok—curiga. Mark hanya membalas tatapannya dengan sebuah tatapan datar, sebelum ia menyodorkan tas yang sudah terisi oleh buku itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Biasakan untuk membereskan buku yang harus dipakai besok pada malam harinya, bodoh," Mark berkata, menyentil dahi Renjun, membuatnya mengaduh. "Ayo cepat, tidak ada waktu untuk sarapan."

Renjun bersungut-sungut mengikuti langkah Mark keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga untuk mencapai ruang tengah, membuatnya bertemu dengan sosok wanita paruh baya yang tengah duduk di atas sofa, merajut sambil menonton televisi.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Renjunnie," Wanita itu, ibu Renjun, berkata dengan nada lega begitu melihat Mark serta Renjun melangkah turun. "Memang benar-benar hanya Mark, ya, yang bisa membuatmu bangun."

"Renjun akan benar-benar payah tanpaku, Bi," Mark berkomentar, terkekeh pelan sambil merangkul tubuh sahabatnya yang lebih pendek. "Ya kan, _Renjunnie_?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu, kau bukan orangtuaku," Renjun memprotes, melepaskan rangkulan Mark dari tubuhnya, sebelum buru-buru berjalan ke arah pintu depan. "Aku pergi dulu, Bu!"

"Bibi titip Renjun ya, Mark," Ibu Renjun berkata sebelum Mark sepenuhnya menghilang mengikuti jejak Renjun. "Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana sahabatmu itu. Bibi tidak bisa tidak khawatir."

"Tenang saja, Bi. Renjun akan aman selama bersamaku," Mark tersenyum, sebelum ia mengangguk sopan sebagai tanda pamit kepada ibu dari sahabatnya itu. Tampak pintu depan yang sudah terbuka, dengan sosok Renjun yang sudah bergerak-gerak tak sabar, sepatunya belum terpasang dengan benar.

"Mark Lee, cepat! Aku tidak mau terkena hukuman Kim _ssaem_ lagi!"

"Padahal dia sendiri yang bangunnya kesiangan, tapi kenapa aku yang diburu-buru?" Mark bergumam kesal, tapi masih mempercepat langkah kakinya. Untungnya, sepatunya adalah tipe yang mudah dipakai, sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot duduk untuk memakai sepatunya dengan benar, berbeda dengan Renjun.

"Pakai dulu sepatumu dengan benar, baru kita berangkat," Mark berkata setelah sepatunya terpasang dengan sempurna. "Aku tak mau menanggung kalau kau tiba-tiba jatuh di tengah jalan."

"Tapi—"

"Pakai sepatumu, Huang Renjun."

"Ayolah Mark, aku tak akan kenapa-napa. Sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan lewat," Renjun kini mulai merengek, meraih tangan Mark dan mulai menariknya agar bergerak dari depan pintu rumahnya.

Mark menghela napasnya, pertanda bahwa ia menyerah. Ia memang tak pernah bisa menang melawan sahabat yang satu ini. "Tapi nanti di bus pakai dengan benar, oke?"

Renjun menganggukan kepala, masih menarik tangan Mark, membawanya melangkah menuju halte bus yang berjarak tak terlalu jauh dari rumah Renjun. Mark yang ditarik hanya diam saja, sebelum ia mensejajarkan langkah dengan sosok yang lebih pendek, dan membetulkan posisi tangannya dan tangan Renjun, sehingga jari-jari mereka kini bertautan.

"Aku akan memegangmu sepanjang perjalanan, hanya untuk memastikan kalau kau benar tak akan kenapa-napa. Kau ini sangat ceroboh, tahu kan?" Ucapan Mark itu hanya dibalas dengan tatapan sebal oleh Renjun, yang sama sekali tak diidahkan olehnya.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan, Mark benar-benar terus memegang tangan Renjun dengan erat, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh ketika dirinya yang ceroboh itu tanpa sengaja tersandung di jalan, membuat Mark langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan 'tuh-apa-kubilang', meskipun dengan senyum yang terkulum di bibirnya.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan pula, Mark sama sekali tak sadar dengan semburat merah samar yang berada di pipi sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

.

.

Na Jaemin.

Murid yang berada di tingkat yang sama dengannya, terkenal berkat senyum manisnya yang mampu membuat suasana hati orang membaik hanya karena melihat senyumnya saja, atau itu lah kata orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Renjun sendiri tidak percaya hal itu, karena setiap kali melihat senyum Jaemin, _mood_ nya malah memburuk, jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya.

"Lama-lama aku akan mengira kalau yang menyukai Jaemin adalah kau dan bukannya Mark, kalau kau terus-terusan menatapnya seperti itu."

Renjun tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara itu, suara _menyebalkan_ milik dari teman terdekatnya di sekolah setelah Mark, Lee Donghyuk. Ia menoleh untuk menatap teman sebangkunya itu dengan tatapan sebal, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan _polos_ tak tahu apa-apa milik pemuda bermarga Lee itu.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh," Renjun berkata, menopang kepalanya dengan dua telapak tangannya, dengan siku yang bertumpu di atas meja. "Dan jangan menyebut nama kedua orang itu itu dalam satu kalimat yang sama, aku sebal mendengarnya."

"Kau ini benar-benar konyol. Kan bukan salah Jaemin kalau Mark suka padanya. Jaemin bahkan tak tahu tentang perasaan sahabatmu terhadap dirinya itu. Kau tak seharusnya bersikap ketus terhadap Jaemin setiap kali ia mencoba bicara padamu."

Renjun memilih untuk mengabaikan Donghyuk, lagi, meskipun ia menyetujui kata-kata temannya itu dalam hati.

Ia tahu kalau Jaemin sama sekali tidak salah. Ia tahu kalau Jaemin itu benar-benar baik hati, ramah kepada siapa saja, dan bahkan pada dirinya, yang selalu bersikap ketus sejak ia mengetahui tentang perasaan Mark pada sosok remaja bermarga Na itu. Ia tahu ia sudah bersikap konyol, namun ia tidak bisa tidak merasa cemburu, kesal berlebih setiap kali melihat Jaemin.

Ia hanya merasa tidak adil. Ia yang sudah bersama dengan Mark semenjak keduanya masih memakai popok, yang tahu tentang Mark luar-dalam, tidak bisa mendapatkan hati lelaki berusia 17 tahun itu. Namun Jaemin, Jaemin yang bahkan belum pernah sekali pun mengobrol dengan Mark, mampu membuat Mark mencurahkan segala atensinya kepadanya, mampu membuat Mark salah tingkah setiap ia berada di dekatnya. Jaemin, yang baru ditemui oleh Mark ketika upacara penerimaan murid baru di sekolah menengah atas, mampu melakukan hal-hal yang tak pernah bisa Renjun lakukan terhadap Mark.

"Tak usah tiba-tiba murung begitu, dong," Donghyuk tiba-tiba merangkul bahu Renjun, menepuk-nepuk bahu temannya itu. "Kau mau kubantu cari yang lain? Mencari pelampiasan biar bisa _move on_ dari Mark, misalnya?"

"Memangnya kau bisa mencarikanku seseorang yang lebih baik dari Mark?" Donghyuk langsung memutar bola matanya begitu mendengar sahutan Renjun, merutuk dalam hati tentang betapa sukanya teman sebangkunya itu pada sosok Mark Lee dari kelas sebelah.

"Mark Lee-mu itu bukan apa-apa kalau dibandingkan dengan banyak lelaki di sekolah ini," Donghyuk berkata, menatap Renjun dengan tatapan serius. "Nih ya, menurut risetku, banyak siswa tingkat tiga yang lebih tampan dan keren dibandingkan dengan Mark. Siswa tingkat satu juga ada yang lumayan. Teman seangkatan kita pun juga ada, contohnya Sanha. Kau tahu Sanha, kan?"

"Tentu saja, tapi dia terlalu tinggi, aku seperti kerdil kalau berjalan di sebelahnya," Renjun mengerucutkan bibirnya, teringat dengan sosok Yoon Sanha, teman satu angkatannya yang berada di kelas yang sama dengan Mark, yang tingginya sudah melebihi teman-teman seusianya. Ia cukup akrab dengan Sanha, karena dulu mereka sekelas saat masih berada di tingkat satu, dan pertemanan mereka masih berlanjut hingga sekarang.

 _Kalau itu sih karena memang kau saja yang kependekan_ , Donghyuk diam-diam berucap dalam hati, takut Renjun akan memukulnya kalau ia terang-terangan mengucapkannya. Renjun, meskipun kecil, tenaganya kalau sudah kesal itu bukan main kuatnya.

"Renjun."

"Apa lagi, Donghyuk?"

"Coba lihat aku."

Renjun menoleh, menaikkan alisnya, menatap Donghyuk yang juga tengah menatapnya, dengan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Aku juga lumayan, kok. Tidak kalah dengan Mark. Bagaimana kalau kau denganku saja?"

"Dalam mimpimu saja, Lee Donghyuk!"

.

.

"Dasar ketua ekskul menyebalkan, kenapa membuat pertemuan tiba-tiba seperti tadi, sih? Lihat sekarang, Mark sudah pulang duluan, dan aku terjebak hujan. Benar-benar _menyenangkan_."

Renjun tampak sibuk menggerutu, berdiri di koridor luar gedung sekolahnya, sementara pandangannya menatap lurus kearah gerbang sekolah. Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak bel pulang berbunyi, dan 30 menit yang lalu hujan mulai turun. Awalnya hanya gerimis, tapi lama-lama berubah menjadi hujan deras.

Ia seharusnya sudah pulang sedaritadi, bersama dengan Mark seperti biasanya, namun pertemuan klub fotografi yang begitu tiba-tiba untuk membicarakan rencana pameran akhir tahun menghancurkan segalanya. Renjun memang menjadi anggota klub tersebut sejak tahun pertamanya di sekolahnya yang sekarang, awalnya hanya karena atas saran Mark dan karena ia kebetulan suka iseng memotret dan juga tak memiliki ketertarikan pada ekstrakurikuler lain, namun setelah bergabung selama beberapa bulan, Renjun malah jadi senang menekuni fotografi, dan selalu membawa kameranya kemana-mana kalau memungkinkan.

Renjun menghela napasnya, menatap hujan di depannya yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan reda sebentar lagi. Ia menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan saran ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk membawa payung, dan karena sudah menolak tawaran Mark untuk menungguinya sampai ia selesai dengan pertemuan klubnya. Setidaknya kalau ada Mark, ia jadi ada teman mengobrol. Tapi sekarang ia harus bersabar menunggu hujan reda sendirian, bosan karena tak ada apa pun yang bisa dilakukan selain memainkan _game_ membosankan di ponselnya.

Teman-teman satu klubnya kebanyakkan sudah pulang, dijemput dengan mobil atau memang membawa payung, atau sedang mendekam di kantin, menunggu hujan reda. Renjun sesungguhnya bisa menyusul ke kantin, tapi ia sedang malas. Ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu di koridor depan, jadi ia bisa langsung pulang ketika hujan sudah agak reda nanti.

 _Daripada bosan seperti ini, lebih baik aku mengerjakan tugas atau belajar_ , Renjun berkata dalam hati, meskipun ia sesungguhnya bukan tipe yang rajin belajar. Ia hanya benar-benar bosan, dan ia juga sudah menamatkan semua level di _game_ yang berada di ponselnya, jadi ia tidak memiliki apa pun untuk dikerjakan.

Renjun mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku yang berada di koridor, menaruh tasnya di pangkuan, bermaksud untuk merogoh bagian dalamnya dan mengambil salah satu buku pelajarannya. Namun yang pertama kali disadari oleh Renjun adalah bagian resleting tas sekolahnya, yang anehnya tampak _kosong_. Seolah-olah ada yang hilang.

 _Gantungan_ Moomin _ku!_

Dan memang benar-benar ada yang hilang.

Renjun buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dengan panik, melihat kesana-kemari, berharap untuk menemukan gantungan kesayangannya itu di suatu tempat. Dan ketika ia tidak menemukan gantungan tersebut di area sekitarnya, ia berbalik, kembali masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya, mencoba untuk mencari di sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati tadi.

Gantungan tersebut merupakan salah satu benda kesayangannya, selain karena karakternya yang memang merupakan karakter favoritnya, gantungan itu juga adalah hadiah dari Mark di ulangtahunnya yang ke-14 tiga tahun lalu. Benda itu tidak boleh sampai hilang.

Renjun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling area yang bisa dijangkau oleh matanya, menggigit bibir karena tak juga menemukan gantungannya itu.

 _Mark pasti akan benar-benar kecewa padaku karena sudah menghilangkan barang pemberiannya_ , Renjun berkata dalam hati, kebiasaan berpikir berlebihannya mulai muncul.

Ia fokus mengedarkan pandangannya ke bawah, sama sekali tidak menatap arah jalannya. Membuatnya tidak melihat bahwa ada seseorang yang berjalan tepat kearahnya, sama-sama tidak melihat karena sosok itu terlalu fokus dengan ponselnya.

Oke, mungkin ini terdengar seperti adegan klise di drama-drama, namun keduanya benar-benar bertabrakan dengan satu sama lain, membuat tubuh mungil Renjun serta ponsel yang dipegang sosok satunya terjatuh.

" _Ya_ , lihat-lihat jalanmu dong!" Renjun berdecih sebal begitu mendengar ucapan tersebut keluar dari sosok yang telah menabrak—atau ditabrak?—dirinya itu. Ia mendongakkan kepala, hanya untuk mengeluh dalam hati.

Karena, kenapa dari semua orang yang mungkin menabraknya, ia harus menabrak seorang Lee Jeno?

Lee Jeno, seorang siswa populer yang memiliki banyak penggemar, semua karena wajah tampan serta reputasinya sebagai anggota andalan dari klub _baseball_ sekolahnya, yang membuatnya tampak lebih keren dari yang sesungguhnya di mata para gadis, dan bahkan beberapa pria. Renjun merupakan sebuah pengecualian. Hanya Mark dan Donghyuk-lah yang tahu bagaimana kesalnya Renjun terhadap Jeno, semua karena sikap Jeno yang memang agak _tengil_ , terutama ketika mereka sekelas di tahun pertama dulu. Entah karena apa, Jeno senang sekali mengisengi Renjun, meskipun untungnya keisengan itu telah berhenti sejak mereka berpisah kelas di tahun kedua. Bahkan mereka tidak pernah lagi bertegur sapa ketika tanpa sengaja berpapasan, bertingkah seakan tidak saling mengenal.

"Kau yang seharusnya memperhatikan jalanmu!" Renjun membalas dengan nada yang tidak kalah sengit, bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Ia lalu melirik ponsel milik remaja di hadapannya yang masih tergeletak di lantai, mendecakkan lidah. "Makanya, kalau sedang berjalan itu perhatikan ke depan, bukannya malah fokus pada ponselmu!"

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, bodoh," Jeno membalas, mengambil ponselnya dari lantai, menghela napas lega begitu melihat bahwa tak ada yang retak. "Kalau sampai ponselku rusak, kau harus ganti rugi."

"Kenapa harus aku yang ganti rugi? Bukan salahku kalau kau tidak memperhatikan jalan, kan?" _Sudah lama tidak berbicara dengannya, tapi dia masih saja sama menyebalkannya._ "Ah, sudahlah. Berbicara denganmu itu benar-benar membuang waktu."

Renjun memandang Jeno dengan tatapan kesalnya, yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama, sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki, berjalan melewati mantan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hei, _mungil_."

"Coba ulangi?" Renjun membalikkan tubuhnya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali melanjutkan pencariannya. Ia yakin bahwa tadi Jeno baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan _mungil_ , nama panggilan yang selalu digunakan oleh remaja bersurai hitam itu untuk memanggil Renjun dulu. Nama panggilan yang selalu berhasil membuat Renjun naik darah.

" _Mungil_ ," Jeno juga membalikkan tubuhnya, membuatnya kembali bertatapan dengan Renjun, sebuah senyum miring tercetak di bibirnya. "Kau sedang mencari sesuatu, ya?"

Meskipun masih merasa kesal dengan nama panggilan yang digunakan oleh Jeno, Renjun tetap merasa heran ketika mendengar ucapannya itu. _Bagaimana Jeno bisa tahu kalau aku sedang mencari sesuatu?_

"Kau— Bagaimana—"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Mudah," Jeno masih tetap mempertahankan senyum menyebalkannya itu—menurut Renjun—sembari merogoh ke dalam kantung celananya, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang langsung membuat Renjun melebarkan matanya begitu melihatnya.

 _Kenapa gantunganku bisa berada di tangannya?_

"Kau menjatuhkannya di depan pintu kelasmu, bodoh," Jeno terkekeh, memainkan gantungan tas milik Renjun itu di tangannya. "Aku kira kau sudah tidak menggunakan gantungan kunci kekanakan ini, tapi ternyata masih, ya?"

"Kembalikan, Jeno!" Renjun langsung melangkahkan kaki ke depan, namun Jeno dengan sigap mengambil langkah mundur, menyembunyikan gantungan tas itu di balik punggungnya. "Lee Jeno!"

"Kau ini benar-benar ceroboh, ya? Bagaimana bisa menjatuhkan gantungan tas, coba?" Jeno malah berkomentar, mengabaikan Renjun yang mencoba untuk meraih gantungannya dari balik punggungnya, yang merupakan usaha yang sepenuhnya sia-sia.

"Jeno, kembalikan gantunganku," Renjun tanpa sadar sudah mengeluarkan suara merengeknya, sesuatu yang refleks ia keluarkan setiap kali menginginkan sesuatu, namun tidak dikabulkan. "Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan dan kembalikan gantunganku, Jeno!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" Jeno membalas, menjauhkan dirinya dari Renjun yang bergerak maju. "Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, kau tahu itu kan, mungil?"

"Jeno, demi Tuhan—"

"Huang Renjun!"

Ucapan Renjun terhenti oleh seruan seseorang yang memanggil namanya, dan senyuman lebar langsung terbentuk di bibirnya begitu melihat sosok Mark yang sudah mengenakan pakaian bebas, bukan lagi seragam. Sosok sahabatnya itu berjalan mendekat, menyipitkan mata curiga ketika melihat sosok Jeno.

"Mark! Kenapa kembali?" Renjun bertanya dengan nada antusias, senang melihat sosok Mark, meskipun ia sesungguhnya benar-benar penasaran mengapa sahabatnya ini kembali ke sekolah padahal ia sudah pulang lebih dulu.

"Aku khawatir karena hujannya tidak reda-reda juga, takut kau terjebak sampai malam di sekolah," Mark berkata, menyerahkan satu dari dua payung yang dibawanya pada Renjun. "Dan, err, apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama Jeno?"

"Ah!" Renjun kini mengalihkan tatapannya dari Mark ke Jeno, tatapan antusias berubah menjadi tatapan kesal. Jeno sendiri hanya menatap Renjun datar, meskipun tampak _sedikit_ perubahan dari sikapnya yang sebelumnya, ketika Mark belum tiba-tiba muncul. "Tadi aku kehilangan gantungan _Moomin_ ku, dan ternyata Jeno menemukannya, tapi sekarang dia tidak mau mengembalikannya kepadaku."

"Gantungan _Moomin_?"

"Iya, gantungan yang kau berikan sebagai hadiah padaku beberapa tahun yang lalu," Renjun menjelaskan, memberikan tatapan memohon pada Mark seolah meminta pertolongannya untuk mengambil gantungan miliknya dari Jeno.

"Jeno—"

"Jangan biasakan menjadi seorang pengadu, mungil," Belum sempat Mark menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jeno sudah keburu menyambar, tiba-tiba meraih tangan Renjun, meletakkan gantungan berbentuk _Moomin_ di tangan remaja bersurai cokelat tua itu. "Aku hanya ingin iseng sedikit, rupanya kau masih sama _menyenangkan_ nya seperti dulu."

Jeno kemudian menatap Renjun dan Mark bergantian dengan tatapan yang Renjun sering sebut sebagai tatapan _menyebalkan_ , sebelum kemudian memutar tubuh dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar sekolah, meninggalkan Renjun dan Mark yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya.

"Dia masih sama menyebalkannya seperti dulu," Renjun langsung mengeluh begitu Jeno sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah, menghela napasnya kesal.

"Sudahlah, setidaknya kau sudah tidak sekelas lagi dengannya," Mark menepuk punggung Renjun, seolah berusaha untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu. "Ayo pulang, Bibi sudah khawatir karena anaknya yang satu ini terjebak hujan di sekolah."

Renjun memberikan senyumnya pada Mark, menganggukan kepala pada ajakannya. Keduanya kemudian berjalan berdampingan keluar dari gedung sekolah, dan sekarang Renjun sudah bisa lega karena ia kini memiliki payung dan bisa pulang dengan selamat, terlebih Mark kini berada di sampingnya.

Sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah keluar dari perlindungan atap koridor depan sekolahnya, matanya dapat menangkap sosok Jeno yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, tampak sedang menatap dirinya dan Mark dengan tatapan yang tak bisa terbaca. Merasa risih ditatapi seperti itu, Renjun mengucapkan ' _Apa lihat-lihat?_ ' tanpa suara pada sosok yang sedang bersandar di dinding itu.

Dan Renjun hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya, begitu melihat Jeno yang malah mengeja kata _mungil_ tanpa suara, sebelum terkekeh seolah-olah ia baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang lucu.

 _Dasar menyebalkan!_

 **TBC.**

* * *

Mencoba buat bikin FF NoRen karena lagi bener-bener suka sama _couple_ yang satu itu, semua karena momen mereka yang tiba-tiba bertebaran pas era My First and Last.

Makasih buat yang udah baca sampai sini, semoga suka dan ditunggu _feedback_ nya!


End file.
